


从良 44

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 44

 

 

44-1

 

是什么样的一句话，可以在瞬间就提起了王晰的三魂七魄，固住了他溃逃四散的元气。

是什么样的一张网，可以把他的肉身与魂灵甘愿的同时引入，自动缴械毫无半分挣扎。

是什么样的一个人，可以让王晰不顾欺骗带来的苦痛，甚至愿把其当作糖饴。

不过一个周深而已。

次日午后，王晰在昏沉混乱的梦里醒来，床边早已没了人气儿，不过六月末的暖阳很给面子，仍为他持有余温。

他一瞬间有些惊惶，不告而别的伤痛已经在他心中剖出创面，可一股脑的抓出手机才发现他并没有周深新的联系方式。

 

王晰此时是一条没有鳍的鱼，在深海里扯出一条歪歪扭扭的血线，失衡的身体无法让他回到常常休憩的那株珊瑚。

他双耳不同收声，脑子里一派浑沌，护士敲门进来要给他做检查，说话声音那么婉转悦耳，可在王晰耳中却是一击又一击的闷钟，他心上一瞬间起了无名火，双眼沉着阴鸷戾气，他目光落在白茫茫的病床上，是下意识怒了一声，

“滚。”

这私人医院的医护都是伺候大脾气的人，知晓王晰这是才起又伤着，脾气不好是常理，护士脸上没有什么不悦，轻声道歉便退了出去。

王晰不是有意针对医护人员，只是他混梦方醒，这一觉睡得他手脚都麻，实在是缓不过状态，他一个人看着素白的墙粗喘了好一阵，懵莽的劲儿才渐渐消退，理智把脑中的杂乱都捋顺了，他记起来周深说过公司有事要忙，想来这也并不算不告而别。

王晰这才缓了口气的跌靠在枕头上，他不敢想他是怎样成了如今这惊弓之鸟的模样。

 

他沉默了好一会儿，又响起了敲门声，王晰抬眼向门口招了招手，示意护士进来，他刚才没大看清，现在才发现这小护士年岁不大，眼圈有淡淡的红，他知道方才是话重了，心下有些惭愧。

王晰用他那双缓和过温柔的眼睛看向她，他发音不便，只能用嗓子眼鼓出一声抱歉。

没有人会不原谅这双眼睛。

小护士不惧他的怒，却惊慌于这一声抱歉，她知道在这医院的都是有头有脸的人物，挨骂是常事可道歉却是稀有，她心下感动，连声说给您添麻烦。

王晰只用眼睛笑着不再说话。

检查过后护士给他递来食谱，询问他要吃些什么，可王晰现在嘴只能勉强张开一平匙的缝隙，流食是他唯一的选择，他对流食本身就是抗拒的，在一段特殊日子里，他也是要靠着流食维持一个孱弱的状态去迎合一些人的癖好。

食谱上还有蛋羹，可凭他现在这个咀嚼能力，就算是把蛋羹捣碎了，喂到嘴边的时候也要用门牙顶着下唇吸食。

王晰能想到自己那副颇有些苟延残喘的可怜样子，于是他拒绝了护士的进食提议。

 

小护士拗不过他，只好问王晰有没有胃病史，葡萄糖输液也可以维持身体需求，但对于有胃病的人来说或许不是一个好选择，王晰摇了摇头示意没有，护士便退身出去报备了主治医师再来给王晰输液。

其实王晰肠胃不大好，少吃一顿饭胃里都要与他拧着劲儿的叫嚣，但短暂的疼痛比起那副他自己都不忍看的样子，他还是选择了前者。

他一手打着点滴，另一只手也没闲着，依他现在这个样子估计有一阵儿去不了公司，郑云龙的病也不知情况，但他知道阿云嘎一定不会轻易的与他消账。

王晰在心里有了盘算，给助理发消息说让企划出一些活动模版，看看能不能做些创新的业务，以备不时之需。

他助理收到消息只说好，王晰的公司已经有独立运作的能力，只要技术核心还在，资金流跟得上转就没有什么大问题，只要别再出现一次余笛那样的事就好。

 

周深昨晚几乎是一夜未合眼的陪着王晰，是将他梦中的蹙眉叹息都吃到了心里，待到晨雾方起，才不舍的亲亲王晰细瘦的指，起身回他自己在北京的房子换了套正装。

这算是周深正经认识惊雷集团的第一天，他也知道阿云嘎手下的人有意探他，也有意给他摆摆场面，高层的会开了一上午不说，午饭时间也被霸占去应酬，下午只是粗略的过眼今年上半年的项目就已经让他两眼发昏。

世上没有不磨人的工作，周深从恍惚里抬起头已经是月挂枝下。

主动出击总是防御的好方法，阿云嘎手下这些亲近的人知道周深是什么样身份，也知道前阵子本家是怎么在惊雷搅的浑水，只怕这骄矜的富贵公子要上来一通指手画脚巧取豪夺，而阿云嘎又说要他们认真带，这就叫众人没了主意，他们是对本家人有一些情绪在的，不知该是怎样的态度来接周家的嫡亲少爷。

惊雷的二把手是个留着小胡子的男人，最终还是他拍的板，只说先来硬的，看这周少爷是不是个能潜心下来做事的人。

 

周深是一开始就没有摆架子的心，这一天下来除了事儿多，倒没人敢给他脸色。

他坐在阿云嘎的皮椅子上，在没人的时候也会发出一声长长的叹再扑到桌面上，歇个三五秒又起来翻账。

他这一上来的态度教众人看在眼里，各自心里也有一二分度量，夜越见深了，二把手敲开了周深的本给他递一杯咖啡去，说这一日好辛苦。

周深礼貌的接过来说了嘴谢谢，不过却没急着用嘴去试那滚烫的蒸气，他靠在实木漆油的桌子边又与男人说，

“我资历浅，不瞒川哥这些我确是不大通的。”

周深知道他面前这人是阿云嘎绝亲的下属，自己先把底透出来没什么坏处，如果要是装大尾巴狼被戳破了皮才是真的不好。

他原本就是想先在中层熟悉地产行业这套规矩，奈何身份架的太高，想落又落不下来，现在正是个好时机，也算是走到群众中去打交道，而且之前他父亲被间接唆使的在惊雷和了通泥，周深纵使想一步登高怕是也不能，生意不过人情维系，且有对比且看悬殊，周深就是要借此与他父亲做个反差，才好与众人关系迈一大步。

载舟覆舟的典故他自小就懂，周深是深谙处世之道，只不过是不愿应用罢了。

 

那男人却听得一愣，周小公子有这样的想法是再好不过，总要给他们磨合的时间，不过周深的身份地位在这放着，况且他们自己也知道地产圈有些前朝余孽的味道，风气不正的很。那小公子敢说，他们却真不敢放人。

不过周深这一举动确是给阿云嘎手下这群人留了个温厚朴实脚踏实地的好印象，亲密度潜意识拔高了几个层级，但也不敢把话落地，只说几句场面话捧了捧周深的能力，让他再将这几年的结报掌掌眼。

周深态度摆的恳切也就够了，他不逼他们落实话，因为周深知道这事儿肯定是要阿云嘎点头，不然谁敢把周家的嫡亲孙子扔到基层去。

话不多说，周深也急着去看王晰，只说再做做看，又向众人道了一通辛苦就走了。

要说周深该再请一顿宵夜，但以他这样的身份做这事便是有些过了，这并不会叫人看出亲近，只会让人觉出一些市侩，点到为止，也是周深善用的手法。

 

周深蹑手蹑脚的推开王晰那间病房的门，现已近午夜，月光扯着周深的影子，使他看起来像个登堂入室的窃贼，他仗着自己夜视好，猫儿一样无声的蹭到王晰床边。

床上的人头上还缠着纱，伤在左耳只能右侧着睡，素白的衣裳把他的皮肤都沁的发冷，加上月光垂怜，周深是真发觉王晰瘦了太多，距他们相见到现在不过二十几个小时，他还没来的及好好看看王晰的样子。

昨晚酒吧昏暗的灯光不足以让他看清男人的薄弱，之后是紧跟而来的暴虐性事，王晰顶撞他的力度远超往常，髋骨砸在他被抽打肿起的臀上将痛感放的格外大。

再之后就是相拥崩溃决堤的泪，那时周深抱着王晰，是觉得他背上瘦了，可温情的时光不太长，医院的味道就强制插入他们中间。

阿云嘎的暴怒是周深始料未及的，他知道王晰是比他还要早的认识阿云嘎，可那掌风是分毫不留情面，恶毒的话也是，周深未听过阿云嘎用这样的言语击人，他了解阿云嘎是惯于动手不动嘴的，却能空出口舌来多讲一句，可见他们之间的牵连确实是深。

 

周深也有几分知道阿云嘎那句话是说给他听，王晰的往事周深从不主动过问，既是令人不悦的记忆，何苦含着泪反刍。

但他也知道王晰将自我困顿其中，潢污行潦愿者缠身。

周深自知他并非是怎样的一束光，他这双手也着实没什么力量，他不敢保证可以将王晰从那心中树起的高墙里拉出，他不敢放空话，他能做的只是一直站在王晰的身边，对他说。

我爱你。

 

周深在床边站了好一阵，才俯下身来将一个轻柔的吻落在王晰眉间，却被一只手扣住了后脑，接连一室通明。

周深是在方才那副肃穆神情里没缓过来，被王晰正抓着个尾巴，他今天的西装格外板正，没有任何装饰点缀，浓深色的高级料子把他衬的威仪精干，有一股凛凛的气势。

王晰没见过这样的周深，从前他只觉得一板一眼的衣服不适合周深那样的灵巧，而且周深在他面前多是娇软的，穿了那样的庄严反而会显得不伦不类。

可如今看来，倒是他眼浅。

王晰忍不住多看几眼，双目含的柔情倒叫周深不好意思，方才那肃穆的神情早不见了，哎呀一声要去遮王晰的眼，却被擒在了心口，他佯怒的说一声，

“你盯着我干嘛。”清清脆脆的还带着些嗔，倒是半点没有怒意。

“好看。”

王晰的音很勉强的从嗓子里跳出来。

 

缠绵止于交扣的指尖，但这足以传递两人的暧暧，周深脱了束身的外套枕在王晰手心，两双眼交碰着缓缓流淌出静谧的情，谁也没说话，这样偶尔清淡的对视也有一种浪漫味道。

一道不合时宜的声响撞破这含蓄的暧昧。

王晰腹上传出咕噜的声音，紧跟着他眉头抽动，可以看得出是在竭力维持面部平和。

周深蹙眉，怒声问他是不是没吃饭。

周深知道王晰的胃不是好伺候的，也不是说饿，只要三餐落下一口都要大闹天宫似的翻覆。他倒不觉得是医院不给饭吃，未等王晰解释，他眼快抄起床头的输液单子，果然是看到了葡萄糖营养液那一项。

他与余笛相处那样久，药理常识多少也是懂，而且王晰又不是食道与胃有重大创伤，只能靠营养液来维持。

正常情况医方绝不会主动进行营养液的静脉注射，那肯定就是王晰自己不愿吃了。

与方才的佯怒不同，周深是真的带了些火气的把输液单子拍在王晰小腹上，却又不敢太使力，一双水灵的眼瞪得溜圆，王晰只是讪笑，却被纱绷住了脸，嘴角抿的平看起来却有几分不服的桀骜。

周深用那种恨铁不成钢的语气喊了他一声，

“晰哥。”

便拿起床头的座机叫送饭来。

 

这种以用户为主的私人医院就是令人舒服，哪怕是夜半三更，也有熬的细软的粥送来，黑米与豆子都爆开了花，荡着股甜香在这月夜里。

周深使小碗盛出两匙，又仔细的碾碎了，把一些硬质的果仁剔出去，花豆被无情的擀成稠状，同米粒一起找不到尸首。

周深尝过味道才喂到王晰嘴边，可这张嘴似乎不大给面子，抿成了一线天。

周深也不说话，只与王晰做眼神较量。

他本不是什么娇弱的人，虽然泪水丰沛，但骨子里确是强硬的，从前他是有意在王晰面前放大软处，如今既已决定坦诚，他也不再去维持往日错误的平衡。

双方相持不下，还是王晰退了一步要接过来自己吃，周深却不给他，直接覆上了唇舌，把王晰的牙关挤开一条缝。

周深看着气势汹汹实则轻柔的很，他一手端碗，另一手伸到王晰腿间，隔着被子轻轻按压那敏感的软肉，一声轻喘被呵了出来，王晰只好苦笑着张嘴，任由甜糯覆盖他的舌前端的味蕾。

 

这八宝什锦香甜的很，可王晰心上确是又酸又苦，他或是想起往日阿云嘎也这样霸道的喂他吃粥，那时他是伤了手腕，不过一只手还灵活，全不用人喂的。

可阿云嘎偏要把他供起来照顾，不张嘴就亲吻，继而如出一辙的探手抚弄。

果然是一同长大的人。

 

 

 

 

 

44-2

 

粥也吃了大半，王晰知道周深在外忙了一天，也知道他择床的很，况且这儿又没有他贴身的睡衣，无论如何都是睡不好的，他在手边的题板上写字，

——你回去睡

——家里没换锁

周深翻身上来用实际行动拒绝了王晰，被子自下的翻开，周深没有过渡的将王晰腿间的肉捞出来，奉上抚摸和亲吻。

王晰自己这根肉是好久没有与周深的舌打过招呼，几乎是被涎液滋养的一瞬间就抬起了头，在湿软的舌面上涨大，王晰的欲望比意志先一步到达中枢神经，等他想起来推拒的时候龟头已经顶到了周深的小舌。

他满眼无奈，只好把身上的被都翻下去，摸着周深耸动的发和因为动情而烧红的耳尖。

周深不时的将肉茎从嘴中取出，再吸着囊袋往上舔，王晰垂眉去看他，两双眼睛在这样的情境下相撞，是破冰的湖面争先恐后的奔出水流。

 

王晰本不想强迫周深吞咽，可跨间的舌异常顽皮，一脸挑衅的神情，摆明着想让人施加暴虐。王晰从善如流提起周深的后脑，那张嘴也迎合着打开，被压迫着一下深喉。

两声不同声高的喘一同逸出，王晰加大了压腕子的力度，周深也阔开喉咙乖巧又卖力，射精的时候王晰本想把周深提起，可这张嘴却又不乖了起来，紧紧嘬着肉棒不放，最终是被腥膻的粘稠浇了一嗓子，王晰给他指卫生间叫他去吐，他还清晰的记得周深被精液呛到干呕的样子。

然而周深并没有动身，他像是蛰伏在地的小兽，先抬起眼来又抬起下巴，钉子一样的目光扎进王晰双眼，喉结滚动，竟是全都咽下去了。

 

他吞得神态庄严，吞得大义凛然，郑重的如饮鸩酒，却也像食了同生共死的蛊。

王晰看这副神情却惆怅的笑出声，他展开臂膀把周深接到怀里，因无法献上唇齿的吻，只能轻轻贴了贴周深的额头，再抚这纤细的脊背，他知道周深这样做是心有愧意，急忙要与他展现什么。

可王晰又不怨他。

周深在王晰胸前沉默着，嘴里的腥膻味儿冲的眼眶发红，忍不住的湿了王晰胸口，他想和王晰说点儿什么，或是想听王晰说点儿什么。

再见至今王晰没有半句责怨他的话，也没有关于欺骗的遗症，那场惩罚般的性事也是结尾于温情的倾诉，这平静的程度让周深难安。

总该说些什么吧。

王晰在他头上轻轻叹了一口气，从嗓子里梗出三个字，

“你多大？”

“二十五周岁，还有两个月生日。”

周深如释重负。

 

二人温存了一会儿，谁都不见困意，周深就和王晰聊起了今日在公司的事儿，他说了自己的处境，连带着他父亲和浑水的事儿也说了，但没提这是自己窜出来的，这件事他准备谁也不说，一辈子烂在肚子里。

王晰是赞同周深想要跟在下面做事的想法，他对地产圈了解的不深，但也知晓做实业的水分大，哪怕周深是空降做上位的也要亲自去度量，马无夜草不肥，这草可以有，但是有多少，这么个有法就该讲究起来了。

不过王晰不懂周家是要怎么讲究，就也不好多说。

他一双腕子在纸上写字飞快，他胳膊有了力气，笔下不再像昨天给阿云嘎写药单子那样虚浮，一撇一捺都有了神采气韵，他一段收尾却不闻周深说话，落过眼去看，正见一双藏着灵气的眼睛只看他。

王晰怀疑周深只是想看他写字而已，水性笔轻敲了周深的头，朝他轻轻努了努嘴，周深咧着嘴笑，说他听懂了知道了，并用一个不大正式的吻感激了王老师的课程。

 

周深嘴里还有膻味，也把王晰呛的皱眉，继而两人哄笑到一处去，不过王晰笑的倒是不好听，嗓子眼里振出的声音有些令人心颤，不过眼睛却实打实的弯。

周深吧王晰写过字的纸折好，印上个唇印妥帖的收到西装内兜里，这倒叫王晰不太好意思，他自己的字写的也不算漂亮，有些狷狂散乱，实在不配被收藏起来。

不过周深并不打算把他的手迹归还，自己把衣服一脱就窜到王晰怀里去，一触即离的吻道过晚安就闭上了眼。

王晰很是诧异周深不刷牙就睡觉的情况，但怀里的人已经率先进入睡姿也不再好推醒。

他借月光抚摸周深的轮廓，这张令人不辨年龄的脸烙在王晰心口，是二十岁还是二十五岁已经无有所谓。

王晰不管这是野外捡来的野麻雀，还是逃逸出来玩耍的金丝鸟，终归是再次落在他身边，他断断没有放手的道理。

王晰有时对自己极好，有时却刻薄得很，因此错失了一些活法，不过他也不恼，只看着周深轻颤的睫迎着月色面带笑，时光还早，足够他一生守候。

 

再一日早，王晰起身的时候周深已经走了，但在床头留了纸条说中午会来督促他吃饭，周深的字和他人不大一样，大开大合的有着磊落的潇洒劲儿。

——又不是没有手机

王晰在心中笑周深这莫名的仪式感，翻开手机看见通讯录里的电话号被更新了，这一个瞬间王晰像是被哽了蜜，他此刻就是个初恋的少女，任何带有爱意的细微末节都能让他荡漾好一会儿。

中午周深回来陪他吃饭的时候被这一双温柔含情的眼看得发毛，但他无暇多问，不过半碗粥的功夫就走了，晚间又回来一次，仍是行色匆匆。

王晰觉得这样不是办法，这医院离周深工作那实远，虽然往返有人接送，但耽误在路上枯燥的通勤时间是过于漫长。

所以王晰拆了线就不再住院了，回家将养着也舒坦些。

而且王晰家是以惊雷集团为原点，画半径展开后最近的高档住宅。

 

日子仿佛过了回去，像是周深还在音乐学院读书的时光。

周深本来身量就小，近日来应该也是遭了苦又瘦下去好些，以前的短袖现在穿的都晃荡，看的王晰心里发痛，每日起早给周深做饭，是换着花样的哄他多吃两口。

午饭也不能将就，王晰是知道周深有工作上的调动，是要跟着下面亲身过项目看规程，饶是周家少爷再大的身份现在也是要吃员工餐的。

可王晰哪里舍得叫他心头肉去哄抢那些烂菜叶子，每天中午雷打不动的四菜一汤送过去，看着周深在车里吃完再抹干净嘴才好。

周深却觉着这样太折腾，虽然他也不惯那下饺子一样的食堂，但他更不想王晰只为他一个人这般费功夫。

他劝过多次，可王晰只说反正也是闲，给我的小深深做做饭怎么了。

王晰脸上的纱拆了可以小幅度的说上几句话，恢复的还行，只要不非得一口吃个丸子就不会扯着脸上的伤，于此他就可以用磨人的吻把周深那些推拒的话都噎回去。

 

周深哪里犟得过他，日渐的也消受了，只不过和王晰说叫他换辆车，周深现在不过是个小职员，叫人看见是百万以上的车接送不大好，王晰低声应了，第二日确实换了辆，只不过是颜色从骚包的宝蓝换做了黑色，还停在车场的角落里跟隐形了似的让周深好找。

周深上车忍不住贫他，说怎么的换个颜色就能抹个零呢。

王晰讪笑，凑过去又亲又抱的只说怕周深吃饭吃不舒服，还说他藏着点儿，小心些不会叫人看见。周深无奈的夹了一筷子藕段，嘟囔一嘴说跟偷情似的，王晰不置可否，只一双眼凝视着周深吃饭的样子，深情的令人发慌，周深一激灵，怯怯的问他要做什么，王晰一只手撑着右脸，悠悠的说，

“等着偷情呢。”

周深恨不得用肉丸子塞住他这张白日宣淫的嘴，大概是从那句爱你之后，周深就觉着王晰有一丝说不太明白的变化，也不是不好，就是有一些过分的甜腻。

 

周深没把那句撩拨的话放心上，他这几天要做一份预案，白日里能有这点滴的温存时光都是扣着头皮挤出来的，他本硕外加半个博读的都是商科，但知识储备终归只是个储备，落实到项目里且跟不上，加之周深并不熟悉国内的市场环境，碰壁是必然，只能靠勤恳来弥补硬伤。

周深吃过饭没说上两句就回去了，王晰对着他的后脑招招手，目送到连一角影子都看不见才放下手。

王晰把周深用过的餐具收起，竹筷尖上沾着使用过的痕迹，魔催的王晰没把筷子一同收起来，而是放到了自己舌尖上，去尝那若有似无的周深味道，唾液在间接的单方面交换，他在想象中包裹周深的每一寸肌肤。

王晰的视线一闪而过的瞥见自己在视镜中的样子，旖旎的幻境霎时惊醒，他低头看见已经肿胀翘起的下体，这形状令人羞耻，是撞破了他的意淫。

他想他是疯了。

 

王晰下午回家时腿间已经冷静了，他把餐盒提出来收拾过，又将晚上要做的鱼挑出来腌上，洗干净手去戴下颌牵引带。

他耳朵是再不能恢复，好在颧骨和下颌的伤倒是给面子，王晰说话本就很少张大嘴，正常说话已经不会再有撕裂的痛，现下只存留一些咬合问题，大夫建议使用下颌牵引带，以免日后还要做矫正，当时是被王晰一口回绝。

这东西带在头上像一个马嚼子，栓牲口一样的把人锢进去，王晰有时很注重形式上的意思，只要他还能吐一口气，这东西就一定套不上他的头。

那天去复查的时候周深也在，可他并不劝，只说不戴就不戴，反正枕套换的勤。

由于咬合问题，王晰是无意识的闭不严嘴巴，在睡时更是严重，晨起总能在枕头上发现一小滩洇湿。

周深其实并不在意这事儿，可王晰却知道周深爱干净，他也知道周深那样说时好意开解，可他自己心里有些梗，最后还是等周深不在家的时候套上了。

 

六点又去陪周深吃了顿饭，小人丧着一张脸说今天还要加班，他吃着挑好的鱼肉是越想越气，恶狠狠的盯着王晰说你们这些资本家怎么就这么闲。

却又想这话不对，他自己也是资本家之一，只不过处境有些特殊，他这样想着，又气又累的一口也吃不下去，筷子一搁就噼里啪啦往下掉眼泪。

这可是把王晰唬了一跳，紧忙把人揽到怀里安慰，胸口承受着没什么力度的拳，他揉着周深的头说，

“深深这么聪明，学的会的。”

“我陪着你呢。”

“晚上回来给你做好吃的。”

 

周深也就是趁机发泄一下情绪，他在王晰面前也没什么好藏的，抽抽两声也就够了，囫囵的把碗里的饭扒完就继续回去加班了。

王晰依旧是目送他背影到消失，再驱车回家。

其实当王晰知道周深是长于晋中时，一度陷入对过往食谱的反思，他是真没看出来周深的饮食偏好，那张小嘴是甜咸酸辣给啥吃啥，不过王晰想既是北方人，那莜面就应是必不可少的饮食结构了。

莜面与平日做白面吃食是大不同的，这种浅土色的细面一定要用滚水烫着和，这叫三生三熟的讲究，王晰从来没做过这个，掌握不好分寸，一晚上废面团搓出去好几斤，十指也被烫的胀痛，不过好在他有几分厨艺上的灵性，功夫到位也是能做出些卖相可观的莜面鱼鱼，试煮了一锅觉得口感尚可，便把剩下的用浸湿的细纱布盖好存在蒸屉里。

红汤底也是反复试了好几次口味，光西红柿的皮就垫满了垃圾桶。

摆弄的差不多，也到了去接周深的时候，王晰出了门才发现自己手心上都爆起了皮，想是方才烫的，现下凉了就有了反应，他倒不甚在意，只心里揣着一会儿别再去摸周深的脸，怕磨坏了那细嫩的皮肉。

 

王晰没等一会儿周深就下来了，脸色比晚饭时还要丧，也不说话，就抱着胳膊反复碾着自己柔软的下唇，可叫王晰心疼，他倾过身去给周深系安全带，顺道解救了那被蹂躏的嘴，一吻已毕，王晰问他，

“挨骂了？”王晰知道这样层级复杂的集团公司，做实业的能到项目总负责的位置，肯定是有能力的，但这些人中的大部分嘴都臭，信奉棍棒底下出孝子那套理论。

能让周深这么委屈那肯定是很重的话了。

周深嘟囔了一句没有，却不舍的把头枕在王晰颈窝，

他确实是被骂了，而且是被劈头盖脸一通狠骂，他近乎是通宵做了三天的预案被不留情面的摔在脸上，周深的理论与学历是比旁人高出许多，但他落实在项目上还是差，那负责人是有几分脾气，不管不顾周深那所谓的关系户，甚至因他这拉关系的原因话说的更是不客气。

周深从不和他那些同事们吃饭，所以有关他各色的微词便是蔓延开，加之有好趣儿的偷偷跟着看，自然也就知道周深是顿顿饭都在豪车里吃，那暧昧的桃色故事传的可快。

周深自己不在意这些风言风语，只不过现在他项目负责人要拿这说事，说他眼高手低废物点心，连带着也讽他吃软饭，人身攻击怕是这些人最擅长的事儿。

可周深却没当面听过这样的话，先不说他从小就是什么样的地位，只说他做事伶俐样样出挑，所有功课不用费上三分力气都是把尖的，就算后来不务家事，废物这两个字也没进过他的耳朵。

 

王晰的颈上有家里的味道，把周深笼在一个极温暖舒适的环境里，他咬着王晰的薄肩膀，小声哽唧了两声，

“晰哥。”  
“晰哥。”

王晰吻了吻他的眼睛，只轻轻的说，

“给你做了好吃的。”

“你肯定喜欢。”

 

 


End file.
